Void
by LadyOfVulcan
Summary: The void. What is it exactly? The empty darkness that envelopes one in death? Or the hollow of my heart which causes so much pain. One-shot. Please RxR.


Title: Void

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: K+

Summary: The void. What is it exactly? The empty darkness that envelopes one in death? Or the hollow of my heart which causes so much pain. One-shot. Please RxR.

WARNING: character death, mild blood and gore.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own -man. If I did then Allen and Kanda would be together.

A/N: This is my first attempt at anything angsty so I hope its not to awful. I appreciate any input. :)

(Allen's POV)

Rain. Troughs of rain hurdled down to the earth at a heart renching pace, soaking the bloodied battlegrounds. A sole figure lying on the soil, beaten and broken, his once shining silver eyes a dull defeated grey. Tears constantly streaming down his face, the scar over his left eye more prominent than ever and blood and blood leaked from his left eye in place of tears.

He was dying, he knew that this time there would be no rescue party, not even his insistent will to live, to keep moving forward could save his life this time. He had finally defeated the Earl, But at what cost? All those he knew were dead; killed before his very eyes and he would be the last to join them.

But most of all it was Kanda; He felt so weak and pathetic, just as Kanda had first perceived him to be.

'I should have saved him! I should have been stronger! Strong enough to at least have done something. Something, Anything!' his mind cried out in despair.

'If only the others had died and not Kanda, maybe, maybe then I'd have a reason to fight, maybe I would be able to heal...'

Disgusted with his train of thoughts he would have grimaced if his face would listen to him. Blood drenched white hair fanned out about his head like a halo, ' How very ironic,' is what he would have thought if he could see himself.

However the blood and dirt was slowly washed away by the constant rain, leaving God's angel out in the cold awaiting the time he would finally draw his last breath.

Allen just stared at the sky, getting rain in his eyes, but he didn't seem to care or notice for that matter. His exorcists coat was in tatters, his large sword resting in the stained, yellowed grass beside him, it's handle still gripped tightly by his stiff right hand. The long, deep gash decorating his lean, muscled chest still oozing crimson liquid despite the heavy rain, numbing his senses as his life literally poured out of him

Yet amongst all this, a small, sad smile graced his paling lips and he thought, 'Perhaps death is more merciful than having to live without you...Kanda.' As he closed his eyes to embrace death, he heard a familiar voice... "_Allen... what are you doing?...Never stop, keep walking Allen...Never stop_."

"Mana?" it was not but a hoarse whisper from Allen, But it was there. 'That's right.. I made a promise to Mana that I would never stop, that I would always keep walking till I died...'

The boy lifted his heavy eyelids with new determination, gritting his teeth against the pain, bracing himself with his tall sword he hobbled unsteadily to his feet.

And He Walked.

He did as he always said he would, he walked into the quickly waning night till the last drop of his life finally spilled from his chest. 'I did it Mana.' He smiled slightly, 'i never stopped, I kept walking till I di...'

For a brief moment he imagined himself being held in Kanda's strong, warm arms when he clapsed to the ground, had he not been on the verge of death he may have realized that those arms around him were real.

' If only this were real. If only I had said it before it was too late.' Regardless he thought, ' Even if this isn't real I should say it out loud at least once. Just once.'

And so with a soft smile, he did. "I love you, Yuu."

Kanda almost didn't catch his last words, But how could he miss something so important. If he had lived just a bit longer, long enough to look up at the man he loved, he would have seen the devastated expression on his face as he whispered an equally quiet;

"Me too, Aren. Me too."

"You have no idea just how much I love you, How I have always loved you."

He brushed some hair from Allen's cold, soft face. Wishing he could look into those lively silver eyes just one more time and see him smile.

The rain had stopped and the sun had just peeked over the horizon, painting the scene a fitting shade of red and blue. Signalling the dawn of a new day.

"How could you go and die on me. Baka Moyashi, you should have known I wouldn't die that easily, It was all a trick an illusion. Besides what's a fatal wound or two." He choked over his own voice, breaking into very un-Kanda-like violent sobs, clutching Allen's lifeless body to his chest as tightly as he could as if doing so would bring him back or in the very least make the pain easier to bare. It Didn't. All it did was remind him how cold and lifeless the person he cherished most in this world was. The coldness of the body only became worse as he felt the warmth of the first mornings sun on his back.

'I had always felt joy at witnessing the dawn of a new day. Today however,

was different; Because it meant a new day, without you...

...Aren'

** THE END**

A/N: **sigh**

It wasn't even that long and it still took me forever to type out. I'm just glad I'm finally done. Okay, so, like always I love your opinions(and reviews) and I have two stories on the go, but don't hold your breath. First of all I am super excited to write a story where Allen is singing 'For Your Entertainment' in some very awesome clothes. I was listening to that song and I was like, 'OH My God, this song is sooo perfect for Allen! I should have him sing it in a story!' which is what I'm working on. You see the reason it's perfect is the part where he sings, "Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet, thought an Angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!" So yeah it'll be a yaoi fic, but arn't they all.

The second fic I'm writing, which will probably be finished first is called,

"HaHa! Suckerr!" I'm not going to tell you what that ones about, but I really want to know what you guys think of my new fic ideas.

Thanks for reading! :)

-LadyOfVulcan (Gee, such a serious name. **sweatdrop**)


End file.
